This invention relates to a fail-safe system for the electronic shutter of a camera of the type that actuates the shutter closing operation to complete exposure by demagnetizing an electromagnet connected to the output of an electronic delay circuit.
The conventional electronic shutter of this type has a disadvantage that the necessary exposure time is not obtained as the shutter closing operation is performed immediately after the initiation of the shutter opening operation when the electromagnet is inoperative due to failure properly install a battery in the camera, voltage drop of the power source or trouble in the camera electronic circuit. In order to overcome this disadvantage, a method has been introduced to notify the operator of the abnormality of the system when the electromagnet is inoperative by providing a member to automatically interrupt the shutter operation, however, this method is economically disadvantageous requiring complex structure.
An object of the present invention is to overcome aforesaid disadvantage of the conventional electronic shutter and to provide an electronic shutter for a camera of simple construction and capable of notifying the operator of abnormal shutter operation while interrupting the operation of the shutter when the electromagnet is found inoperative and furthermore, which is capable of optional mechanical time regulation of the shutter operation by an external control operation.